La sinfonía del deseo
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: La eternidad parece un martirio para el apuesto demonio...y ahora que su amo, el conde Ciel Phamtomhive, es igual a él, no puede evitar pensar que aquel no era el niño de antes y que sus preferencias eran otras. Ahora, Sebastian tendrá que lidiar con un amo demonio...que no se satisfacía fácilmente con nada. SebastianxCiel


_**La Sinfonía del deseo**_

Las luces se encendían a la par que su demoníaca presencia caminaba dando hilarantes suspiros, la tediosa noche inglesa hacía juego con su oscura vestimenta y sus ojos rojizos lucían entrecerrados. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Que ironía y vergüenza, ver a un demonio…cansado e irritado. ¿La razón? –Bufó por una micra de segundos- Miró atentamente sus grandes manos enguantadas, aquellas que aún sentían y recordaban aquel inigualable calor que sostenían en tiempos pasados, un cuerpo humano y frágil que no era de nadie más que de su joven amo Ciel Phantomhive, aquel que tenía frente a sí mismo, caminando tranquilamente por las enormes plazuelas de la nueva Inglaterra, quien ahora se alistaba para una nueva catástrofe, la segunda guerra mundial. Habían pasado un poco más de cuarenta años después de su 'muerte' y él aún seguía interesado en el mundo humano.

- Bocchan –se atrevió a musitar palabra- ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

- ¿No es obvio? –Sonrió tenebrosamente a su único sirviente- Buscando almas. Puedo aprovechar ahora que nadie puede verme.

El mayordomo apretó fuertemente sus puños. Sabía a qué habían venido…y principalmente a esa Inglaterra en pleno desastre. Tan fácil sería encontrar almas débiles o corrompidas por la venganza y el odio, que interés tan propio de un demonio.

- No es necesario que busque, yo puedo encontrarle algo.

- ¿Tú? –Rió ácido- Lo único que has hecho hasta hoy es tratarme como si fuera un mocoso. ¿Crees que el darme comida de humanos va a satisfacer mi apetito?

Tenía que darse cuenta, abrir los ojos ya. Su amo no era más ese niño humano, aquel Ciel Phantomhive de 13 años había muerto. ¡Pero no quería aceptar la realidad! Tomó una de sus frías manos y, aunque su amo se quejó, se lo llevó de allí, con rabia, su pecho estaba ardiendo como el mismo infierno y no terminaba de explicarse la razón. ¿Es que un demonio podía ser tan ignorante? Lo arrojó bruscamente hacia la cama y se colocó encima de él. Ciel estaba asustado, no hallaba manera de soltarse, Sebastian lo estaba lastimando, sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas, mas no se quejó porque sabía bien que eso no llevaría al mayor a reaccionar. Se dejó llevar. Después de todo… ¿qué más podía hacer por él? Era conciente de que la situación se volvió así cincuenta años atrás. Gracias a la eterna vida nunca vería el mismo interés en los ojos escarlata de su demonio.

- ¿Por qué el Bocchan desea tanto? ¿Por qué ve a los humanos con tanta lascivia?

- Si vas a tomarme, hazlo…-susurró el más joven.

Sebastian lo soltó, lo miró fijamente. Ciel solo estaba allí, serio, sin mirarlo, con una expresión neutra, vacía. Se puso de pie, perplejo. ¿Cuándo había aprendido a perder de esa manera el control? Ciel se puso de pie y lo enfrentó, acarició su mejilla sonriendo débilmente, él cerró sus ojos. ¿Cómo es que ahora podía sentir esas gélidas manos de manera tan placentera?

- Deja de verme ya como lo que fui antes. Soy un demonio, no puedes cambiar la realidad.

- Bocchan…-dejó de mirarlo- eso lo sé.

- Entonces no finjas lo contrario. Entiendo que no estás cómodo estando atado a mí de por vida, pero no es como si pudiera liberarte.

El mayor sonrió por primera vez después de cincuenta años, hecho que sorprendió a Ciel. Inesperadamente sintió que ya no había enojo en su pecho, al ver sonreír de esa manera a Sebastian, igual que la primera vez. Extrañaba tanto aquella sonrisa lasciva de su mayordomo.

- Usualmente los demonios despreciamos que nos quiten lo que nos pertenece y le hago recordar que usted es mío, Bocchan –susurró en el oído del menor.

- Mi alma ya no puedes tenerla…-dijo irónico.

- ¿Y quién mencionó algo sobre su alma? Yo quiero más que eso –lo miró fijamente y se relamió con gusto, mientras sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual- Si me permite, puedo alimentarlo con placer y si tiene hambre, puede morderme cuanto quiera…

Ciel se sonrojó, mas aceptó el ofrecimiento del mayordomo. Sebastian comenzó a desvestirse, empezando por deshacerse de sus guantes, los cuales retiró con sus dientes. Volvió a acomodarse encima de su amo, mientras, con lentitud, lo desvestía por completo. ¿Cuánto recordaba de su desnudez? Su nívea piel seguía siendo la misma y comprobaba su suavidad con lentas lamidas a su pecho, mientras aquella juguetona lengua se esmeraba en probar aquellos botones rosados que se endurecían ante su húmedo contacto. Un pequeño camino de saliva caía de los labios del más joven mientras su excitación crecía. Sentía los labios y la lengua de Sebastian descender poco a poco, dejando innumerables marcas. Dio un gemido ahogado cuando sintió los labios del demonio besar la parte interna de sus piernas.

- Bocchan, está bastante húmedo –sonrió Sebastian.- Que cuerpo tan lascivo…

- ¡I-Idiota! No digas tonterías…

- No son tonterías, amo…No hay cuerpo que anhele más que el suyo, no hay pecado más grande que su piel…-dijo a la par que paseaba sus manos por aquel níveo cuerpo.

- Ahhh…ya basta. N-No hagas esto…-susurró delirante.

- A…se refiera a ¿esto? –dijo para, al mismo tiempo, pasear su lengua por el cándido pecho de su joven maestro.

- S-Sebastian….ahhhhhh, n-no… –gemía entrecortadamente.

- ¿No? –le sonrió el demonio- pero si usted está gimiendo por el éxtasis que provoco en su cuerpo…-luego, posó una de sus manos en la entrepierna descubierta de Ciel.- Ya está mojándose…-se relamió los dedos.-

Ciel se cubrió el rostro, mas Sebastian retiró las manos que bloqueaban la vista de su cara.

- Permítame ver su hermoso rostro, amo…mientras sus mejillas se encienden como el mismo fuego del infierno, quiero verlo perderse entre el placer que le otorgo.

Los ojos de su amo brillaban de una manera fúrica, ansiosa, aquellos orbes azulinos, tan azules como el cielo habían vuelto, sonrió el menor, acariciando la mejilla de su sirviente.

- Marca tu territorio, demonio…Marca lo que anhelas te pertenezca…

Sebastian sonrió y no dudó en marcar aquella lasciva piel, sus dientes y lengua trabajaban con esmero, dejando huellas donde más gustaban husmear.

- Me pregunto como se sentirá estar aquí adentro…-habló entusiasmado, mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con suma maldad, esa maldad que excitaba más y más el erecto miembro del joven Ciel.

Uno de sus dedos entró en el menor sin permiso, provocando que este gritara bastante alto y fuerte. Sebastian podía verlo ¡tan hermoso sonrojado! Metió un dedo más y entre los dos se propusieron buscar el punto débil de su amo. Su otra mano masturbaba con gusto los testículos de Ciel, paseándose después por su miembro.

- Ahhh… ¡S-Sebastian! N-no… ¡Ahhh!

Los gemidos de dolor pasaron a ser de deseo, aquel "no" pasó a ser un "si, hazlo". Ciel le estaba pidiendo más, quería sentirse completamente suyo y su bella voz lo estaba volviendo loco cada vez más.

- ¡S-Sebastian, hazlo! ¡Ahhh, si!

- Que hermosura –se apresuró en darle un placer aún mayor, succionando su palpitante miembro, lamiendo desde la punta, hasta meterlo enteramente en su boca.

- ¡Ahhhh! Si… ¡S-Sebastian! Mételo… ¡Mételo más!

Los ojos del mayordomo se encendieron aún más, agregó un tercer dedo, haciendo gritar fuertemente a su amo, llevándolo al placer deseado.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- P-Parece que…mis dedos lo hallaron –sonrió- su punto débil es aquí…-comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos, provocando que su maestro arqueara la espalda.- Su entrada está tan caliente, que me podría quemar, que lava tan ardiente desprende de sus ojos…

Ciel hacía caso omiso a las exclamaciones de Sebastian, estaba tan concentrado en el placer que lo estaba torturando…que solo podía mirar el rostro sudoroso de su compañero.

- Mhmmm…Sebastian, lo quiero ya…E-Es una orden –musitó apenas, a lo que su sirviente rió levemente.

- Yes, my lord…Pero antes de meterla, déjeme ayudar por aquí. –sonrió.

El mayordomo comenzó a lubricar nuevamente la entrada de Ciel, esta vez con la lengua mientras sus traviesas y desnudas manos jugaban a pleno con el palpitante miembro necesitado de atención.

- C-Caliente…-suspiró Ciel.- Me quemo…

Sebastian acarició posesivamente el cuerpo que ya reclamaba como suyo, mientras su lengua entraba más y más en la entrada de Ciel.

- ¡Si! ¡S-Sebastian! ¡Mételo más! ¡Ah! Fabuloso…

- A-Amo…-susurró mientras veía extasiado el rostro excitado de Ciel.

Lo besó hambrientamente, haciendo que su amo probara de su propia semilla, Ciel correspondió a su desesperación, dándole el paso a la lengua tibia de Sebastian, la cual empezó a enredarse con su lengua propia. Abrió los ojos mientras lo besaba. ¿Creyó alguna vez ver de así a su amo? Nunca…aún en su pervertida imaginación. Volvió a bajar sus besos hasta el miembro del Phantomhive, volviendo a meterlo en su boca. Se relamió a medida que su amo se derramaba en su boca, aquel líquido viscoso era una delicia a su paladar, había aprendido a enviciarse con él en tan solo unos instantes.

Frotó su miembro con desesperación. Ciel le dirigió una mirada morbosa.

- Está tan…húmedo. ¿Puedo entrar, amo? –le comunicó ansioso.

Ciel fue esta vez quien tomó la iniciativa y se colocó arriba de Sebastian, separó sus glúteos mientras miraba desesperado a su sirviente.

- Entra, hazlo ya…

Sebastian, de una sola estocada, se llevó la pureza anhelada. Volvió a tomar el control y se sentó. Lo guió hacia su pecho, lo abrazó delirante, mientras se perdía en su piel y su miembro se quemaba de deseo dentro de aquel paraje, parecía perder la razón, estaba gimiendo…al sentir las uñas de Ciel arañar su espalda y morder su cuello. Lo abrazó aún más fuerte, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. El menor aceptó su gesto, mordiendo su cuello y rodeando su nívea y húmeda espalda, podía sentir el placer recorrer sus venas. Era más que deseo, aunque le costara describirlo. Locura. Amaba lo que tenía su amo y lo que le faltaba. Entró y volvió a salir de él, mientras los suspiros y gemidos volvían a encenderlo, provocando que su deseo lo llevara a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

- ¡Si! ¡Sebastian! ¡Más duro! ¡Hasta el fondo!

- B-Bocchan…-se sentía animoso de ir más allá, quería que Ciel Phantomhive fuera eternamente suyo.

- ¡Mhmmmm! –se relamía- Que grande…dentro se siente…ahhhh…maravilloso.

- Su entrada…es tan estrecha…que quiero profanarla…hasta que solo pida ser mía…

- S-Sebastian, Sebastian… ¡me vengo! Ah…

- B-Bocchan, es usted divino…-tomó el hermoso rostro de Ciel entre sus manos para volver a besarlo. Ciel se apegó a él, lo abrazó con delirio.

- S-Sebastian… ¡Vente dentro! Ahh… ¡si, dentro!

- ¡Bocchan!

Y ambos se vinieron llegando a su clímax, Ciel se derramó entre ambos estómagos mientras que Sebastian lo hacía dentro de su amo, haciendo suspirar al menor de satisfacción. Y se volvieron a encontrar cara a cara, Sebastian estaba maravillado al ver nuevamente aquella expresión humana en el rostro de su amo. Lo besó con una pasión que sobrepasó los límites del deseo y la locura. Aquel beso fue bien recibido, una sinfonía a lo lejos se oía más la luna que iluminaba sus cuerpos sudorosos fueron los únicos testigos de aquella entrega. Y Sebastian estaba totalmente seguro de que había encontrado la mejor manera de hacerle a saber a Ciel Phantomhive…que en su cuerpo encontraría el insaciable sabor de la locura. Solo rogaba a la luna llena no decir nada sobre su amor.

Se levantó de la cama después de saber a su amo ya más relajado, acarició maravillado su rostro mientras Ciel, con los ojos cerrados, se dejaba guiar por las manos de Sebastian. El mayordomo acercó sus labios al oído de su joven amo.

- Amo…usted es mío. –susurró de manera sensual.

Ciel sonrió, abrió los ojos y lo miró.

- Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan celoso…que absurdo.

Sebastian lucía sorprendido.

- No me vas a decir que creías que estaba dormido. –Bufó ligeramente- Eres un tonto.

Sebastian sonrió algo apenado.

- Ciertamente…la costumbre aún no se me quita. Pido disculpas, Bocchan. –se reverenció como pudo.

Ciel volvió a bufar.

- Acabas de gozarme a tu gusto…y aún así muestras respeto…Que hipócrita.

Sebastian tosió algo nervioso.

- Deja de atorarte y mejor prepárame la ducha.

- Como desee…-miró por unos segundos a su amo- Disculpe, ¿podría usted mirar hacia el otro lado?

El menor suspiró y se levanto desnudo, sorprendiendo a su mayordomo. Se puso enfrente de él y retiró la sábana que cubría el cuerpo de Adonis de Sebastian.

- Te he visto de pies a cabeza y todo lo que hay oculto por ahí –lo empujó hacia la cama, cayendo este sentado. Ciel se sentó encima de él, jugando con los mechones de su cabello negro.- Tu cuerpo me ha saciado el hambre…pero aún me falta el postre –se relamió el más joven.

- Oh…-exclamó el mayordomo- ¿Y qué querría mi amo de postre? –preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

- No creo que debas preguntar si ya lo sabes…

Sebastian suspiró, quizá había sido una no muy buena idea el decirle a su amo que podía alimentarse de él. Sonrió. Pero no estaba del todo mal, porque prefería eso a que Ciel buscara a un humano y se alimentara de él. Supuso que de esta manera la eternidad no sería tan aburrida después de todo.

- Creo que la ducha…quedará para después.

Sin duda…lo quería y solo esperaba que algún día Ciel se diera cuenta de ello. Mientras tanto disfrutaría de su buena suerte, poniendo como único testigo de sus sentimientos a la luna que tanto los miraba. Sin embargo, Sebastian no cayó en cuenta de que Ciel también había pedido un deseo, un anhelo igual al que Sebastian le encargó a la luna como secreto…"no decir nada sobre su amor".


End file.
